Through Thick and Thin
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: McSwarek - future: A series of oneshots about Sam and Andy in the future and how they are always there for each other through thick and thin.   *Not in any particular order*
1. Déjà vu

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. Someone requested on one of my other fictions to do more stories with "Katie". This is going to be a series of oneshots featuring Sam and Andy. Most of them will have Katie in them so it is based in the future. They are not necessarily going to be in order - and you can send me ideas if you have them (there are a few in the works right now).

A.N.2 - This story was written after I saw the picture with Eric, Missy, and Ben. Missy looked really cute in her jeans and boots...Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**Déjà vu**_

Andy was changing into her street clothes when she heard Oliver over the PA system say he needed all available personnel. Andy sighed as she finished pulling on her boots. Since she had returned to work after giving birth to Katie, she only worked two full days. Today was not supposed to be a full day and she was already running late.

Traci had the same arraignment, which was why Andy and Traci were partnered. Today when they finished shift, Traci had cleaned up in record time, muttering something about Leo's school performance.

Andy stuck her head out of the women's locker room and saw Oliver. She left the room and walked over to him. "All available personnel as in I should change back into my uniform or I should go home?"

Oliver Shaw studied her for a minute. "No time to change. Grab your shirt and belt – make sure your gun is loaded. I have the bag; meet me in the car."

Andy nodded. This was a first for her, going to a regular job in her street clothing (jeans, boots and a long sleeve t-shirt) with her uniform shirt on top. She ran into the locker room and grabbed her wallet and cell phone (which she tucked into the pocket of her jeans) before finding her uniform shirt. She picked it up and went to the supply room to grab her belt and gun. She tested her gun and then left the building. She would put her shirt and belt on in the car.

Andy entered the car and Oliver tore off. Andy quickly buttoned her shirt and adjusted her belt before clipping her radio onto her shirt. Only then did she pull out her cell phone.

Oliver glanced at her, a questioning look in his eyes.

"Someone has to get Katie." She pressed the phone to her ear as it began to ring. "Hi Dad, I know it is short notice but would you be able to pick up Katie today?" Her father picked up Katie on the two days that Andy worked a full day so she knew he would not have a problem at the day-care center. She listened for a few seconds and then said "I will make sure to be back before your meeting. Thanks Dad." She hung up and looked at Oliver. "What's going on?"

Oliver didn't look at her as he answered. "I've got to hand it to you. That was amazing. In the heat of the moment, you still remembered about Katie."

Andy rolled her eyes. "Hasn't Zoe taught you anything? I'm a mother. I'm always thinking about Katie. And you, you are avoiding my question."

Oliver was saved from answering as they pulled up to the location. Andy glanced at all the cars and noticed the first one. "Oliver, that's Sam's car."

Oliver nodded and the radio blared to life. "Subject is down."

Oliver began moving towards the building but Andy pulled his arm, effectively halting his movement. "What are you not telling me?"

Oliver turned to look at her. "Sam and his rookie were checking out this building. Suddenly the rookie called 'officer down', we don't know what happened."

Andy froze for a second before murmuring "Sam". She took off at a run with Oliver right behind her.

Oliver stopped at the entrance of the building when he saw Chris leading out the rookie Sam had been assigned to. Andy didn't stop until she found Sam, slouched against the wall. She froze and reminded herself to breath.

Andy knelt down next to her husband and gently touched his cheek. "Sammy?" she whispered.

Sam's eyes flew open. "Andy." He struggled to sit up and groaned in pain.

She stroked his cheek. "Sh, I'm right here. Tell me what happened." As much as she wanted to pull him into her arms, she didn't know where he was injured. He wasn't bleeding, which was a good sign in her opinion. She knew that if she wrote everything down now, he would not be called back later. She took out her pad.

Sam reached up and touched her cheek. She knew he needed the comfort but she stayed silent. "We were called to investigate because some teenagers on a dare entered this abandoned building and thought they heard something. I told Mike that he should take the lower floor and I would take the upper floor. The guy was hiding and tripped me. Once I was down, he took my gun and shot at me." Sam stopped and looked at Andy. "I'm going to be fine sweetheart. He hit me in the vest."

Andy swallowed. "Continue."

"Mike called 'shots fired' and came upstairs. I told him to get the guy. He called in 'officer down' and then headed to the attic. I have no idea what happened up there. Chris and Dov got here next and went after Mike."

Andy put her pad away. "How many times did he shoot you? We have to take the vest off."

Sam grimaced. "Four." He tried not to cry out in pain as Andy gently removed the vest and unbuttoned his shirt.

"I think you have at least one broken rib." She looked concerned as she glanced at her watch. "Where's EMS?" she called into the radio.

"Right behind me" came a voice from the doorway. Oliver Shaw walked into the room. "Déjà vu; no Sam?"

Sam squeezed Andy's hand and nodded.

The medics quickly loaded Sam onto the stretcher.

When they were in the ambulance, Sam turned to his wife. "Sweetheart, I know you were not supposed to be on duty now. Where's Katie?"

"My dad picked her up from day-care."

The rest of the ride to the hospital passed in a comfortable silence, both just happy that it was Sam's ribs and nothing worse.

Two and a half hours later Andy found herself sitting at the foot of Sam's hospital bed. He had just been x-rayed (there had been a multi-vehicle car accident so Sam had not been seen right away) and they were waiting for the doctor to return with the results. Her phone buzzed and Sam muttered "if that's someone from the station again…"

Andy grinned. Twenty minutes after they arrived at the hospital, Oliver texted her to let her know that he was back at the station and he was going to have Gail follow him so he could bring Sam's truck to the hospital. He instructed her to text him if she needed anything from her locker and if Sam needed anything from his. Andy had texted back "just the keys and my purse".

Oliver arrived just as the first wave of ambulances arrived from the accident. He had stayed for a few minutes to talk to Sam and Andy. Once he returned to the station, people had been calling Andy constantly to find out if Sam had been seen.

Andy looked down at her phone. "It's my dad." She walked out of the room. "Hello?"

"Andy, I just heard what happened from Oliver. I know I shouldn't do this but which hospital are you in?"

"St. Mike's, why?"

"Andy, I have to go to this meeting. I'll bring Katie to you." He hung up before Andy could protest.

Andy walked back into the room and Sam realized right away that she was upset. "What happened?"

"Dad has a meeting and is bringing Katie. Are they going to let me bring her in here?"

Sam smiled. "Show them your badge. Besides, we should be out of here soon."

Ten minutes later, Andy's cell phone rang again. "I'll be right back." Andy walked out of the room and went outside to meet her father.

As soon as Katie saw Andy, she began squirming in her car-seat. "Mama mama mama."

Andy smiled. Her daughter could put a smile on her face even in the most serious situations. Andy opened the door and unbuckled her daughter. "Hi princess." She realized her daughter was tired and glanced at the clock on the dashboard. _Way past her bedtime._ She scooped her daughter into her arms and then leaned over the seat. "Thanks Dad." She kissed his cheek.

"Anytime Andy, you're my little girl and your little princess has me wrapped around her finger."

Andy smiled; Katie had almost everyone in the family wrapped around her fingers. "Good luck at your meeting. Call me when you get home." She worried about her father, even though he had kicked his drinking habit for good. She stepped out of the car and watched her father drive away.

No one stopped her on her return to Sam's room. Katie had curled herself into Andy in a position she took when she was tired and either Sam or Andy was holding her. Andy knocked lightly on the door and then stepped inside.

"No problems?" Sam asked.

Katie lifted her head when she heard Sam's voice. It was then that Andy noticed that her father had dressed Katie for bed in pajamas that read "Daddy's Princess". Andy began to smile. _Katie is Sam's princess_.

Katie spotted Sam. "Dada" she called as she tried to reach her hands out to him "uppy".

Andy looked torn. Sam made the decision for her. "He hit my left side. Put her on my right." He reached out for Katie.

As Andy placed her daughter next to Sam she smiled. "You really are Daddy's princess, aren't you?" She kissed her daughter's forehead.

When the doctor arrived ten minutes later, Katie was asleep, curled into Sam's good side. The doctor smiled. "If I told you that you needed to stay tonight…"

Sam interrupted him. "We're all set."

The doctor nodded. "Well, the good news is that you can go home tonight. You don't have a concussion and time will heal. Go easy for the first few days."

Andy finished filling out the paperwork while Sam stayed on the bed, holding Katie close. When Andy finished, she handed Sam the sheets and gently lifted Katie into her arms so they could go home.

As Andy drove home, she kept glancing at Sam. Finally, he rested his hand on her thigh. "I'm fine sweetheart. You were here for me when I needed you most and I would do the same for you. We're in it together, always remember that."

Andy pulled into the driveway and turned off the car. Only then did she glance at her husband. "I know, but I worry about you." She leaned over and kissed him.

It was Sam who broke the kiss. "Let's get Katie inside and into bed."

Andy understood what he was really saying. "I'll get her settled. Get ready for bed. As much as you hate painkillers, you are taking them tonight."

Sam smiled. "Nothing gets past you."

They got out of the car and Sam unlocked the door to the house. He quickly stripped down to his boxers and took the painkillers before walking into Katie's room. Andy was about to reprimand him when he walked over and placed a gentle kiss on his daughter's forehead. "I didn't get to do that before." He walked out of the room and slid into the bed.

As he waited for Andy, Sam couldn't help but think that he and Andy would always be there for each other _through thick and thin._

_

* * *

_A.N. Let me know what you think. I have two more oneshots for this that I am in the process of writing._  
_


	2. First Illness

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue

A.N. This oneshot was originally going to be the first one but I wasn't finished. It takes place before the first chapter - just a warning that these oneshots are not necessarily going to be in order.

* * *

Sam entered the house quietly. Katie had been sick for the past three days and he didn't want to be loud in case she was asleep.

"Andy" he called softly as he moved through the house. He made his way up the stairs, worried that Andy did not meet him by the door. He knew Katie's fever had broken last night but Andy was aware that he was coming home during his lunch break to pack the car. They had fought last night but Andy insisted that they should not break their plans to go to St. Catharines for the weekend since Sam had time off.

Sam stopped in the doorway of the bedroom he and Andy shared. Andy was curled up on the bed, her back to him. Sam smiled and grabbed the duffle bag from the floor. The way Andy was curled, he could not see, but he assumed that she was curled around Katie.

Sam stopped in front of the nursery. Andy left a small suitcase right outside of the closed door. Sam picked up that suitcase and brought both of the bags outside. As he loaded them into the backseat of the truck, he realized that as Katie got older he was going to have to look into purchasing something for the bed of the truck.

Sam returned to the house to grab the package of diapers and baby wipes. The diaper bag and anything else that Andy needed for Katie would go into the car later, right before they left.

When he returned, he headed to the kitchen. He was starving. He looked through the refrigerator and found deli and vegetables. He quickly made two sandwiches, one for himself and one for Andy when she woke up.

Sam brought his plate to the table and was about to sit down when he heard a sound coming from the baby monitor. He swore quietly. He had assumed that Andy had Katie. He quickly, but quietly, made his way up the stairs and into the nursery. He turned off the monitor so Andy could sleep and then went over to the crib. "Hi princess" he said as he lifted his almost five month old daughter.

Katie's sobs ceased immediately. "You just want to be held" Sam cooed at her. He set her down to change her and then brought her downstairs with him.

Sam walked around the house with his daughter rocking her gently. Since he had taken her out of the crib she had not cried. He was unsure as to when Andy last fed her and he didn't want to wake Andy if he didn't have to.

Sam was beginning his second circuit of the house when he looked down. Katie was fast asleep in his arms. He glanced at the kitchen clock and realized that he needed to leave or he would be late.

Sam grabbed a piece of paper and then shifted Katie slightly so he could write a note to Andy. In his note, he informed her that lunch was in the refrigerator, he had packed the truck, and that Katie had woken up and he changed her. He signed off the note that he loved her.

Sam crept up the stairs and gently set Katie down and turned on the baby monitor. He slipped into the bedroom and placed his note next to Andy's cell phone before leaving the house. He didn't kiss her, as much as he wanted to, because he knew she needed her sleep and he didn't want to chance waking her.

* * *

Sam unlocked the door and slipped inside. The first sight that greeted him was his daughter on her play-mat. Sam closed the door and entered the living room, squatting down next to his daughter. "Hi princess" he said as he gently lifted her up. He kissed her forehead as she looked up at him and smiled.

"I knew one day some other woman would become more important than me" a voice teased.

Sam looked up and saw Andy leaning against the door frame. He gently set his daughter back on her mat before standing up. He pulled his wife to him and gently kissed her. "How was your nap?"

"Fine." She leaned into him, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

He kissed her forehead and then pushed her away. "Andy, you're burning up." She looked surprised. Sam softened his expression. "Go take Tylenol or whatever you take that is safe since you're nursing."

Andy left the room and Sam returned to his daughter, picking her up so he could strap her into her car-seat.

"She's going to start crying." Sam looked up at Andy as she returned. "She hates the car-seat."

"It's all in the execution sweetheart." Sam gave Andy a Swarek dimpled smile before turning to his daughter. He placed the pacifier/dummy/soother (whatever version of English you use) in her mouth. He knew Andy was about to comment that it would be out of Katie's mouth within two minutes so he held up a hand. Andy watched as he quickly placed her in the car-seat and had her all strapped in. "There we go" he said softly. He looked at his wife. "Ready?"

"Why didn't you tell me that trick?"

"Sarah taught it to me one time when you were out and I didn't want to bother you." He lifted the car-seat as Andy grabbed the diaper bag and her purse.

* * *

Katie fell asleep before Sam hit the highway. As he glanced at Andy, he could tell that something was bothering her. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I'm a horrible mother."

"Andy…"

"I didn't wake up when Katie cried. What would have happened had you not been home?"

Sam sighed. "Andy, she was barely whimpering. Besides, you would have woken up eventually. Do you think Traci and Jerry are bad parents?"

Andy glared at him. "That's changing the subject, but no, I don't think they are bad parents."

Sam kept his eyes on the road as he spoke. "Two months after Jessie was born, Jerry came into work looking exhausted. Evidently, Jessie was not sleeping at all at night. When he came in a few days later looking refreshed, I asked him if Jessie suddenly started sleeping through the night because he looked great. He pulled me into his office and told me that he and Traci were exhausted. The night before, they had gone to bed and were woken by Leo. Leo woke to Jessie's cries and ignored them. After about seven minutes, he went in and then, ten minutes later when she was still crying, he woke Traci."

"Oh. I guess you are right."

Sam grinned. "You're a great mother. Now sleep." Andy always fell asleep in the car on the way to St. Catharines.

Andy yawned and reached out so that her hand was on his thigh. "I love you."

Sam glanced over at her. The words of "I love you sweetheart" died on his lips when he noticed she was already asleep.

* * *

As Sam took the exit ramp to get off the highway, Katie began to stir. Sam pulled to a stop by a red light and quickly reached back and placed the pacifier/dummy/soother in her mouth. It would buy him a minute or two and Sarah's house was four blocks away.

Sam pulled up in front of Sarah's house and quickly unbuckled. He flipped open the console and slid closer to Andy so he could reach over and "rescue" his crying daughter from her car-seat. Once Katie was in his arms; her cries turned into whimpers.

Sam exited the truck. "Sammy."

Sam grinned. "Hey Sarah." He kissed his sister on the cheek as she gently lifted Katie from his arms. "You didn't really want to see me, did you?"

Sarah just laughed. "Where's Andy?"

Sam glanced back at the truck. Andy was still asleep. Sarah followed his gaze. When he turned back to look at her, she eyed him quizzically. "It's been a long few days."

Sarah nodded. "Bring her inside. You're sleeping in the guest bedroom. We'll talk after you get her into bed."

Sarah moved towards the house as Sam rounded the truck and gently lifted Andy out. He closed the door with his foot and moved towards the house. Sarah was holding the door open for him.

Sam gently set Andy on the bed and pulled off her shoes. He covered her with the blankets and slipped out of the room.

* * *

It took him two trips to get everything out of the car and into the guest bedroom. As he opened the refrigerator to store some of the items Andy brought, he felt Sarah come up behind him. "Where's John? I didn't see his car." He turned to face his sister.

"Thursday night is hockey night. He'll be home soon. Want to explain?"

Sam took Katie from her arms. "Just let me change her first."

Sarah crossed her arms. "Already done. I still have diapers from when J.J. was a baby."

Sam sighed. He was holding a baby bottle in his hands and placed it in his daughter's mouth, thankful that Andy had pumped before they left because they forgot the formula (not that they ever used it). "Katie's been sick for the past few days. I told Andy we should just skip coming but she insisted."

Sarah looked at him. "That doesn't explain…"

Sam cut her off. "Andy has this thing that she is a bad mother if she doesn't get up every time Katie cries. We're going to have a talk about it. Basically, she told me to sleep and has been up for three nights straight with Katie."

Sarah looked at him. "It must have killed you."

Sam nodded.

There was silence for a few minutes as they both watched Katie drinking her bottle. Finally Sarah spoke. "Sam, give me Katie for tonight."

Sam looked at her, shocked. "What? Why?"

"I know you; you've been up worrying about Andy. Take care of Andy tonight. I'm your sister and I have four children. I think I can handle Katie for one night."

"What will John say?"

"What will I say about what?" Neither one of the Swarek siblings noticed that John had entered the kitchen.

Sarah smiled as John wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "Andy's sick. I told Sam that he should let me take care of Katie tonight."

John smiled. Sarah loved babies and it was therapeutic for her. As a psychologist, he should know. "I don't have a problem with it. Sam?"

Sam sighed as he burped his daughter. "I guess I'm overruled." Katie burped and Sam pulled her close, kissing her forehead. "Be good princess."

Sarah held out her hands and Sam handed his daughter to his sister. He wished his sister and brother-in-law goodnight and then headed to the bedroom. He stripped down to his boxers and then climbed in next to Andy, pulling her close.

* * *

Andy woke in Sam's arms. She was confused for a minute until she realized that they were in Sarah's house. Her eyes scanned the room and she realized that the pack-and-play was in the corner but it wasn't assembled. _Where was her baby?_

Sam felt Andy moving and slowly opened his eyes. "How are you feeling?" he whispered.

Andy's eyes found his. "Fine. Where's Katie?"

"Sarah has her. What's wrong?" Since Katie was born, Andy always seemed to notice when something was off.

"I don't know. I just want her in here." She couldn't stop the tears.

Sam reached out and gently brushed away Andy's tears. "It's been a long few days, hasn't it?"

Andy nodded.

Sam continued. "Sweetheart, I will go get her but we need to talk first."

"About what?" she was nervous.

"Andy, I get that your mother left you. That won't happen with you. You are not going to leave. But you don't have to do everything. When Katie gets sick, let me help."

Andy took a breath to argue but Sam put his finger on her lips. "Let me finish. I remember when Sarah and I were younger. If one of us would get sick, my parents would split the night. This way they both got a few hours of sleep.

"I was up every night but I knew you would send me back to bed. Next time I won't. We can split up the nights. I don't want you getting sick again because you haven't slept in three nights."

Andy wiped away the tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Sam."

Sam pulled her close and kissed her. When they broke for air he looked at her. "Don't worry, just don't do it again." He slipped out of the bed and headed to the kitchen.

He found Sarah in the kitchen muttering "formula, formula" as Katie whimpered in her arms.

"Hey" he said softly.

Sarah turned. "Sam! Where does Andy keep the formula?"

Sam smirked. "We don't have any. Andy is waiting to feed her and said she wants her in our room for the rest of the night." He glanced at the clock. _3 am. Well then, what's left of the night._

Sarah smiled. "Is she feeling better?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. I should get back to Andy. 'Night Sarah."

He headed back to the bedroom. Andy was not in the room but the door to the bathroom was closed. He quickly changed Katie. He was just finishing when Andy emerged.

Andy took Katie and began nursing as Sam assembled the pack-and-play. He finished and returned to the kitchen to find something for Andy to drink. After handing her the water-bottle, he climbed into bed. "Thank you Sam" Andy murmured as she leaned against him.

"Anytime love." He was content where he was, with his beautiful wife and daughter right next to him.

* * *

A.N. Turned out a lot longer than I expected but I didn't want to cut anything and detract from the story. Let me know what you think!


	3. Chicken Pox

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. I have a few more Katie stories that are written – I just need to find the time to type and edit them.

* * *

_**Chicken Pox  
**_

"Andy, sweetheart." Andy's eyes snapped open. "It was just a dream."

"Sam" she whispered his name and reached for him.

Confident that she was awake and would not kick him again, he pulled her close. "Talk to me."

Andy shook her head. "Just about tonight. I'm fine."

_Flashback_

_ Half an hour before shift was over; Traci and Andy were out patrolling the streets. It had been a slow day and they couldn't wait to get home to their little ones._

_ A call came in for a domestic a few blocks from their location. Unfortunately for them, they were the first responders._

_ Within minutes of arriving, Andy realized that it was going to be a late night. When backup arrived, she took a few seconds to text Sam, telling him that she would be late._

_ The night ended extremely late for both of them, with the need to call in child services._

_ As they wrapped up, Andy checked her phone. She hoped Sam had gotten her message and alerted Jerry because she knew Traci had not had a free second. Sure enough, she had a text from Sam saying that the keys to the truck were in her locker and he had hitched a ride with Jerry since both Tommy and Traci's mother could not stay late (Tommy watched Katie and Traci's mother watched Traci's children)._

_ Andy dropped Traci off before heading home. When she got home, she found Sam asleep on the couch, obviously waiting for her. She woke him and sent him to bed. As he made his way up the stairs, she wandered into the kitchen. Sam had left dinner covered, waiting for her. She ate a quick meal and washed the dishes before turning off all of the lights and heading up the stairs._

_ Andy's first stop was Katie's room. She dropped a gentle kiss on her daughter's forehead, partially wishing that Katie would wake. After tonight's events, all Andy wanted to do was hold her daughter close._

_ Knowing there would be hell to pay in the morning if she woke Katie, Andy pulled herself away from the bed. She closed the door partially and headed to the master bedroom. She quickly showed (she was not in the mood to shower at the station) and crawled in next to Sam, resting her head on his chest. Even in his sleep, his arms closed around her, drawing her closer._

_End Flashback_

"Andy?" Sam touched her gently and she flinched. Sam turned on the light next to the bed. "Let me see."

As Sam pushed the blankets away from their bodies Andy asked "did I hurt you?" When she had nightmares, she had the tendency to kick.

Sam shook his head as he brushed her bruised leg again. "What happened?"

Andy sighed. "The guy got in a few kicks before I got him cuffed."

"Where was Traci?"

"Trying to stem the wife's bleeding."

Andy started to get up but Sam stopped her. "I'll go. You need to rest. Tomorrow I'm telling Frank you're on desk."

Andy sighed but sank back into the pillows. Any time she woke she checked on Katie. Sam had jokingly teased her until Sarah put a stop to it but Andy knew he was just teasing. She knew that if he woke and she was asleep, he had the tendency to check on Katie.

Sam slipped into his daughter's room. He immediately noticed something was off. Katie normally stayed in one position when she slept but tonight she was tossing and turning.

Sam stepped up to the bed thinking _what's up with my girls and nightmares tonight?_

He laid a gentle hand on Katie's cheek and whispered "shhhhhh, its okay. I'm right here." As he stroked her cheek, he noticed that she felt a little warm. He didn't panic, the doctor once told Andy that sometimes a child's forehead felt warm but they didn't have fever. The doctor advised to feel elsewhere (or use a thermometer).

Katie's back was exposed. As Sam pulled down her pajama shirt, he felt her back. It was then that he started to worry since her back felt warm as well.

Katie whimpered. Sam tried to sooth her but her eyes fluttered open. "Daddy?" she whispered.

"Right here princess." She started to sit up so Sam pulled her into his arms.

Katie buried her head in Sam's chest. "I don't feel well. I want Mommy" was her muffled cry.

Sam felt tears begin to soak through his shirt. He stood, adjusting his grip. She wanted Andy and if Andy found out that he didn't wake her…

As soon as Sam entered the room, Andy sat up. "What's wrong?"

"Mommy" Katie whimpered, lifting her head and stretching towards Andy. Once in her mother's arms she said "my tummy hurts."

Andy knew where the line of thought was going. "Sam, grab the trashcan."

_Not a second too soon_ she thought as she placed the trashcan in front of her daughter.

As Katie heaved, Andy used one hand to hold Katie's hair back and the other to wrap around her daughter. She kept whispering over and over "its okay, you're okay."

It wasn't long before Katie leaned back into Andy, spent. Andy stroked her hair for a minute before asking "all better?"

Katie nodded. Sam left and returned with a thermometer. Andy stuck it in Katie's ear while Sam brought the trashcan into the bathroom to clean it out. When he returned, Andy motioned for him to climb into the bed. She placed Katie in his lap and kissed her daughter's forehead. "I'm going to get you some medicine and apple juice, okay pretty girl?"

Katie nodded and curled into Sam. Sam, for his part, watched Andy leave in awe. She was amazing! He would not have known how to deal with any of this and Andy was calm, cool, and collected.

Andy returned and gave Katie her medicine. She also forced Katie to drink some of the juice. Eventually, Katie turned her head away from Andy. Within seconds, she was asleep against Sam.

Andy placed the bottle of juice and Katie's cup on the dresser. She turned off the main light and crawled in next to Sam.

Sam kissed her gently. "She'll be fine."

Andy nodded. Katie shifted in her sleep and began to scratch her arm.

Suddenly Andy hissed a curse. Sam's eyes widened, Andy never cursed since Katie was born, as Andy flipped on the bedside lamp. "What's wrong?"

Andy looked at him. "I wasn't paying attention before…" she trailed off.

"Andy?" Sam was confused.

Andy lifted Katie's shirt and Sam saw the red spots. "Oh!" was all he could say. He had missed the signs earlier as well.

Andy sighed. "Guess you won't be telling Frank to put me on desk tomorrow." She turned off the light and curled against Sam, lightly stroking her daughter's hair as her daughter slept on Sam's chest.

"Yeah."

Andy sighed. "I better call Traci and Noelle in the morning. The girls played together over the weekend and I need to warn them that the girls were exposed to chicken pox."

Sam placed a finger on her lips. "Stop overthinking it. We will worry about it in the morning. Right now, she is asleep and we should be."

Andy sighed again but closed her eyes. She needed sleep and she knew that no matter what, Sam would be there to help her. _Through thick and thin_ _he is here for me_ was her last coherent thought as she drifted off.

* * *

A.N. Let me know what you think - I think this oneshot might become a twoshot...we'll see what happens...


	4. Won't Say I'm in Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue or we'd already start season 2 and it definitely would not be pushed off until June 23 or at 10pm.

I also don't own "Won't Say I'm in Love", that would be Disney.

A.N. This is part 2 to "Chicken Pox" but for those of you that requested it, I'm not sure this is what you thought I was going to do.

**Bold is song lyrics** and _Italics is the past._

ENJOY!

* * *

_**Won't Say I'm in Love**_

Andy gathered her daughter in her arms. "Sweetie, don't scratch."

Katie looked up at her. At two and a half, she was in her 'terrible twos' stage and Andy hoped it would be over soon. "But Mommy, it itchy."

Andy sighed. "I know princess. But scratching is not going to help." She had already given Katie a bath; she was at a loss of things to do.

"Mommy, wanna watch princesses."

Andy was heartily sick of the Disney movies but it kept Katie occupied. "Okay." The last one they had been watching was Hercules. Katie had fallen asleep in the middle and Andy had shut it off. She grabbed the remote and turned the movie on.

As Katie always did, when a song started, she turned to Andy. "Mommy, sing." And when 'Won't Say I'm In Love' started, Katie requested that Andy sing.

Andy rolled her eyes but began softly humming along. As she sang, she was transported back to the last time she heard the song, when she was at Traci's for a "ladies night".

_It was Traci's turn to host their monthly get-together. At the last second, Dex had cancelled on taking Leo for the night. Traci called Andy and they decided to hang at Traci's place. They would wait for Leo to go to bed. At the last second, Jerry told Traci he would be able to stay and watch Leo._

_Andy and Traci decided to head to a local bar. Andy walked over to Traci's apartment to wait for Jerry to come._

_ As Andy walked in, she realized that Leo was watching a movie._

_ As the first notes of the song began, Traci giggled. It was obvious that she had a drink or two already, but not enough to alert her son. "This song sooooooooo fits you Andy."_

**If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!**

**Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'**  
**He's the Earth and heaven to you**  
**Try to keep it hidden**  
**Honey, we can see right through you**  
**Girl, ya can't conceal it**  
**We know how ya feel and**  
**Who you're thinking of**

_ Traci sang along and added the word "Sam" to the end of "who you're thinking of."_

Andy was brought back to the present as she thought she heard the front door open. She hoped she was imagining things. The morning they had taken Katie to the doctor and confirmed Andy's suspicions of the previous night about chicken pox, Sam informed Andy that he had never had them. Even though he had been vaccinated, she all but kicked him out of the house and told him to stay away from Katie. Chicken pox in an adult could be deadly. Still, she continued singing, running her hand lightly through Katie's hair. As she sang, she was once again pulled into the memory of the girls' night.

_ "Trace, you're crazy, and you are totally off."_

**No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no**

**You swoon, you sigh**  
**why deny it, uh-oh**

_ "Why deny it Andy?" Traci giggled as she continued singing with the movie.  
_

**It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love**

**I thought my heart had learned its lesson**  
**It feels so good when you start out**  
**My head is screaming get a grip, girl**  
**Unless you're dying to cry your heart out**  
**Oh**

**You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad**

**WRONG: No chance, now way**  
**I won't say it, no, no**

**Give up, give in**  
**Check the grin you're in love**

**This scene won't play,**  
**I won't say I'm in love**

**You're doin flips read our lips**  
**You're in love**

**You're way off base**  
**I won't say it**  
**Get off my case**  
**I won't say it**

_ Traci had warbled off key the whole time. Finally Andy hissed "cut it out Traci."_

_ By that point Leo had had enough of Traci singing, although he didn't understand the significance. "Mommy, Andy's right. You sound terrible."_

_ Traci cackled with laughter but stopped singing._

**Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love**

**Oh**  
**At least out loud,**  
**I won't say I'm in love**

_ Traci couldn't resist a last "you won't admit it out loud but it's true" before telling Leo his time was up and he needed to brush his teeth and hop into bed. At that second, Jerry knocked and walked in. To stop the conversation, Andy muttered "we should get going" before dragging Traci out.  
_

The song finished, dropping Andy out of her memory, as Katie turned her head away from the TV for a fraction of a second. She turned back to the TV and then seemed to register what she had seen. In a split second, she was out of Andy's arms and barreling into her father. "Daddy!" she shrieked.

Sam picked her up and spun her. "Hi princess." He looked at her. "Why don't you get dressed?" She was still in her pajamas. While he held her, Andy grabbed the remote and turned off the television.

Katie ran off to her bedroom. Sam leaned against the doorframe and waited for Andy to speak. He didn't have to wait long. "I thought I told you to stay away." She refused to look at him.

"She's my daughter too Andy. You need a break."

"Sam, please…" she whispered it and he strained to hear her. He looked at her, really looked at her, and was surprised to see tears cascading down her cheeks.

Sam swiftly made his way across the room and knelt before her. "Andy, sweetheart, talk to me." He placed his hand on her knee while his other one tilted her chin so he could look into her eyes.

Andy's hand covered his. "When I was ten, my best friend's mother almost died of the chicken pox. I can't lose you Sam."

Sam stood and pulled her up with him. He kissed her gently. When he pulled away, she rested her head in his chest. "It is going to be okay Andy. I promise. I've been exposed many times. I'll be careful around Katie but it is not fair to you, to me, or to Katie for me not to see her at all." In the last few days, he had left before she woke and Andy made sure Katie was asleep before Sam came home.

Andy pulled away. She knew he was right. "Fine." She studied him. "Why are you home?" To the best of her knowledge, he was working the streets today.

Sam grinned. "Got a call right near that deli we used to go to that you loved. I figured I'd buy lunch."

"And Katie?"

Before Sam could answer they heard a shriek from the kitchen. "Chicken nuggets!"

Andy smiled, her first real smile since they discovered that their daughter had chicken pox. "I guess that answers that question." They headed to the kitchen to find their daughter sitting on the kitchen table going through the bag Sam had left there with the food.

Sam took the bag from her and set her in her chair while Andy grabbed plates. For the first time in a long time, the Swarek family sat down to a lunch meal at their kitchen table.

All too soon, it was time for Sam to return to work. Katie was yawning. Sam decided it was worth being a few minutes late to tuck his daughter in for a nap. He didn't know if she would be awake when he returned for the night and he wanted to spend more time with her.

* * *

He descended the stairs and found his wife on the couch. "You should sleep too sweetheart. You look exhausted." He kissed her on the forehead.

Andy nodded and stood. "I should." She walked him to the front door.

Sam stepped out of the house before turning back to look at her. "By the way, that song that was playing when I walked in…" he stopped when he saw Andy blush. It confirmed his thoughts but he had to ask anyway. "Was that the reason that before we got together any time we were in the same room Traci would mutter Hercules?"

Andy nodded and smiled. It was funny that she had actually been thinking about that night. "Leo was watching it one night when I walked in to pick her up for a ladies night. That song was playing and she said that was me in regards to my relationship with you."

Sam took a step closer to her and kissed her passionately. When he broke it, he headed to his squad car, calling over his shoulder, "for the record, I knew it loooooooong before you voiced it." With that he stepped into the car.

Andy waved as he drove away. She closed and locked the front door before heading back to the couch to take a quick nap while Katie slept. She knew it long before she voiced it too.

* * *

A.N. Reviews make my day so let me know what you think! There are a few in the works, including a little bit of a darker one that was referenced in "Meeting the Family".


	5. Thunderstorm

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. I was working on something else when a huge thunderstorm hit us and this kind of just flowed onto the paper instead of what I was supposed to be writing. It's really short but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**_Thunderstorm_**

Andy woke suddenly to a large crash. She sat up quickly, heart racing.

She felt a hand on her back and almost flinched away when a voice soothed "it's okay sweetheart, it's just a thunderstorm."

Andy turned to look at her husband. She saw the care and concern in his eyes. She moved so she could curl into his embrace. "I'm okay" she murmured.

Sam chuckled and placed a hand over her heart. "Your heart-rate would suggest otherwise." He removed his hand and placed it in her hair, stroking gently. With his other hand he held her close.

Lightening flashed and Sam began to count. "One…two…three…"

Andy wondered what he was doing but she didn't interrupt him.

"Sixteen…seven – " Thunder crashed again and Andy shivered involuntarily. "Relax sweetheart, the storm is over five kilometers away."

Andy now understood what he was counting. She dimly remembered learning something in elementary school about counting to figure out how far the storm was. Sam obviously paid more attention to that fact than she did. She focused on calming herself down.

When the next boom of thunder sounded, she didn't even flinch. After all, she was safe in Sam's arms. She trusted him and knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Sam felt Andy relax. When she didn't react to the crash of thunder, he stopped fighting sleep; she was okay. He began to drift off, knowing Andy would follow shortly.

They were both almost asleep when thunder boomed again. Andy unconsciously snuggled closer to Sam but neither stirred.

As the rumbling died down, a new voice pierced the silence. "Mommy! Daddy!" It was a wail.

Suddenly they were both wide awake. "Katie" Andy whispered.

Sam was already out the door. Andy sat back, internally debating what to do. Sam was big on only rarely bringing Katie into their bed. Mostly it was only if Katie was sick (probably because he wanted to make sure his wife kept the promise made after the first time Katie got sick and actually slept).

She was about to climb out of bed to join Sam in Katie's room when he came back into the room. Katie was curled into a ball in his arms.

Before Andy could say anything, Sam murmured "I know, I know. We both have shift tomorrow and she'll probably be up until the storm is over otherwise."

Andy stretched out her arms and Sam handed Katie to her before climbing into bed next to her.

Andy felt her daughter trembling. "Shh. You're safe. I've got you." She held her daughter close.

"Mommy" Katie whispered "it was so loud."

Andy smiled softly. She was sure Sam was smiling. "I know." She kissed her daughter's forehead. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Try to go back to sleep."

Andy rubbed her daughter's back softly. She felt Katie relax and soon she was asleep.

Andy waited a few minutes, listening to the rain tap a soothing pattern with the occasional booms of thunder. "Sammy?"

"Hm?" he was half asleep.

"Should I bring her back to her bed?"

Sam pulled Andy closer to him, mindful of their daughter. "She'll just wake at the next boom. Safe in her Mommy's arms she'll stay asleep."

Andy nodded and shifted Katie slightly. Only then did she return her head to the safety of his chest. "Thanks" she whispered.

As a child, especially after her mother left, she had always hated thunderstorms. Any time one would occur, she would curl up in bed, basically hiding, until the storm was over. Now, she would weather each storm with her loving husband and she would make sure that her daughter had a support system so she would be able to overcome her fear of storms instead of hiding like her mother.

"Stop overthinking it sweetheart" a voice interrupted her thoughts. "We have work in a few hours and you need to rest."

* * *

Reviews make my day so let me know what you think.


	6. Broken Arm

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. This one happens after "First Illness" but before all the other ones (at some point I should make a list of the order but right now I think it is self explanatory.

A.N.2 My friend was proofing this for me and told me that I abuse Sam too much - this is _Fan_fiction and just like the show where you need exciting things, so to with writing.

Enough of my rambling...Enjoy!

* * *

**Broken Arm**

When he woke, something felt off. It took him a minute to realize that he was on "Andy's side" of the bed and then yesterday's events came crashing down.

_Flashback_

_ Sam had just hung up the phone. Even though they agreed on a year, he could tell Andy was getting antsy and ready to get back to work._

_ He glanced at his rookie as a call came through on the radio. He muttered "light 'em up" as his rookie responded to the call and hit the lights._

_ While at the scene, his rookie took an enormous risk. The result had been a narrow escape from death. Sam had knocked the rookie out of the way and landed on his arm in the process; breaking it._

_End Flashback_

Sam's eyes found the glass of water on the dresser. Andy must have dissolved a painkiller when she brought him the water. He hadn't wanted to take the painkiller (it made him sleepy) but Andy was annoyed at him and worried.

_Flashback_

_ Oliver and Noelle arrived on the scene to see Sam fall. After containing the subject, the three had an impromptu meeting. Sam was the rookie's third training officer; both Oliver and Noelle refused to be paired with him when he showed a disregard to their direct orders. He had ignored Sam, which was something they were going to have to discuss with Frank._

_ Oliver drove Sam to the hospital. Sam called Andy on the way, however, it was not until the doctor confirmed that his hand was indeed broken and had casted it that Sam informed his wife of the events that had transpired. _

_ Andy was annoyed that he hadn't told her. She would have met him at the hospital and stayed with him while he waited for the doctor. Sam wrote it off, saying he didn't want her to worry._

_ That night, she asked Sam to switch sides of the bed. When he gave her a confused look, she explained that she wanted to curl up against him but she didn't want to hurt his arm. Sam saw the degree of love in her eyes, as well as the fear that she would hurt him, so he quickly agreed. He fell asleep with Andy snuggled against him._

_End Flashback_

What had woken him? Suddenly he realized it was soft footsteps. He turned slightly. Andy kept a baby monitor by the bed. He turned it on.

"Shh, it's okay sweetie. Mommy's got you."

Sam smiled as he heard Katie whimper. Katie always woke screaming but he or Andy managed to calm her quickly. Andy must have been trying to let him sleep because normally they let Katie cry for a few minutes to see if she was really awake or if she would go back to sleep.

A minute later, Katie's whimpers ceased. Sam heard Andy leave the nursery and called out "Andy?"

Andy opened their bedroom door and leaned against the frame, Katie curled in her arms. "How are you feeling?"

Sam looked at her. "A little sore. You spiked the water!"

Andy blushed. "I, it, I did it for you."

Sam shook his head. "Blame me!" he muttered. Andy caught his gaze and knew he was joking. As he muttered, Katie lifted her head. She saw Sam and tried to reach for him.

Andy watched as Sam's face lit up. She smiled and stepped into the room as Sam pushed himself up.

He took Katie and murmured "hi princess" before planting a kiss on her cheek.

Katie giggled. Sam looked up at Andy. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Isn't now the time when you warn me to be careful?"

Andy laughed. "Sammy, you held her with one hand when your other one wasn't broken. I warned you then. You ignored me so why would you listen now?"

Sam cocked his head, studying her. "You know what stinks?" (he was watching his language around his daughter; they both were).

"What?"

"I can't hold Katie and grab you to kiss you."

Andy grinned. She deftly plucked Katie out of his hold and kissed him. "Get dressed" she said when they finally broke for air.

"Why?" he would have anyway but he wanted to hear her reasons.

"My dad is coming for dinner tonight. I need you to watch her so I can prepare in peace." She looked at him. "Unless…"

Sam shook his head. "I've got your back and I'd love to spend quality time with my little girl. But why can't you just put her down?"

"You're not home normally. This is her cranky hour. She cries when I put her down and when I hold her, everything takes double the time." She left the room with Katie.

Two minutes later, Sam appeared in the kitchen. "Make you a deal. I watch Katie, no more slipping painkillers into my drinks." It was an empty threat, and they both knew it but he had to try.

Andy handed Katie over. "Deal." She had only done it because had moaned a few times in his sleep and she was concerned. "Oh, Frank called. He wants to meet with you tomorrow. It's been a while so I figured I'd go visiting since you can't drive. It will be nice to hand Katie off and let everyone play with her while I visit my friends."

Sam grimaced. The meeting tomorrow would not be fun. He took Katie and walked into the living room (which looked more like a playroom). Katie was content to sit on his lap. He didn't mind, he loved his little girl and he now understood Oliver's statement about wanting family after an injury. He was sore but couldn't help but feel happy with Katie in his lap.

He was in the middle of reading her a book when the phone rang.

"Sam, my hands are dirty. Can you get it?"

Sam set Katie on her play-mat with toys and grabbed the cordless. "Hello? Hey Sarah…"

After about three minutes of conversation, Katie crawled up to Sam's legs and started whimpering. Sam tried but eventually had to ask Sarah to hold. He put the phone down and picked up his daughter with his good arm. Once she was settled in his lap (playing with a toy that she refused to play with on the floor), Sam grabbed the phone and resumed his conversation with his sister.

Sam never noticed Andy standing in the doorway. She had heard Katie whimpering and went to check it out. She watched as he took care of their daughter. He had a broken arm, yet he still managed.

When he hung up, she spoke. "You could have asked for help."

"I thought you were busy."

Andy smiled. "I appreciate that but next time, please ask!" he was there for her through thick and thin and she in turn was there for him through thick and thin, he just had to acknowledge it.

* * *

A.N. The rookie in this story is from the same batch as the first chapter but unlike the first chapter, this rookie took an unnecessary risk. Let me know what you think, I'm working on a few different one-shots for this story but I want them to go in order and of course I am struggling with the first one.


End file.
